transformErs VAriation
by BowSightScope
Summary: The Decepticons are back for the remains of the allspark, but who has it? N.E.R.V. of course... or do they? Shinji has a new secret to keep... will Rei keep it too? or will she put orders before everything else? Rei x Shinji Rated:M Possible lemon content


For those of whom, like myself, love Machinery (which is why I was drawn to the Eva's like a moth to a bug-zapper), then you may understand my logic to this story: the Transformers (movie) was said to be in the year 2008… … … the Eva series was centered

(Disclaimer no own Eva's, kids, adults, nor anything else I say in the process of this fan-fic. Unless I say I own, if I say I own, then I do, so don't even try to fight it.)

For those of whom, like myself, love Machinery (which is why I was drawn to the Eva's like a moth to a bug-zapper), then you may understand my logic to this story: the Transformers (movie) was said to be in the year 2008… … … the Eva series was centered in the year 2024(-ish, please correct me if I'm wrong, thank you), what if… … … all computer/tech lovers know that it would take an ungodly amount of computing to give something an actual A.I. , but relatively little computing power to engineer something to change shape… … … at the end of the movie, Optimus removes a small piece of "The Cube" from Megatron's chest… … … what if… … … what if The majority of "The Cube" was devoted to making the A.I. that the machines run on?! What if that small piece of "The Cube" that Optimus removed was the smaller portion of "The Cube" that engineered things into machines? What if the only thing that was lost was the ability to create intelligence? What if… … … … ahh, but I'm getting ahead of myself, truly, there are far too many "If" questions that make too many variables to ignore… … … So… … … What does Shinji have to do with all of this? … … … A hell of a lot more then you'd think… … … it all started after the 4th angel… … … (the one that looks like a giant purple floating caterpillar with whips for arms)

--

Shink! …. … … the front of unit 001's Rifle was sliced clean from the rest of the weapon as Shinji fell to the ground…

"DAMNIT!! Huh? What the?!" Shinji noticed that the hill he had landed on had a particular pair of teenage snoops that he recognized… Kensuke and Toji… … … 'You DUMBFUCKS!!'

"AHH!! Why isn't he fighting back?!"

"He can't move or he'll crush us!!" Kensuke shouted back at Toji, cam-corder still rolling and pointed at the massive purple monster of a weapon…

'Damnit!! I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!' he pressed the combination of controls that would eject the entry plug, "GET IN!!"

"Wha-?" both of the jocks answered in unison.

"Get in DAMNIT!!" they didn't need to be told a third time, they hopped into the entry plug as unit 001's main armor was stripped off by one crack of the angel's whip-like arms.

Shinji willed his Eva to stand; the Angel lashed out at unit 001 again, violently, with murder as it's intention though it didn't know what our word murder meant. Unit 001 catapulted over its attack, landing cleanly on top of the angel, "Shinji!!" it was Misato's voice, "retreat, now! You don't have enough power or a high enough synch ratio with the other kids in there to kill this thing!"

"But Misato-?!"

"No buts!! Do it!!"

Shinji absolutely HATED retreating, probably in his genetics on his father's side, but he did as he was told. "Yes Misato, I'm on it!" Unit 001 jumped off of the Angel, narrowly avoiding another attack from the angels whip lashing tentacles.

The second that unit 001 was on the ground again, he darted towards the nearest catapult to go back under the surface, only to remember that the angel had eviscerated (basically chopped up) it when he had exited it originally, he had to improvise, he ran as far as he could, till he got to a street that he knew had a catapult on it. He didn't have time to stop; he only had 5 seconds left, which he couldn't afford to waist. He curved to the right slightly, and jumped up onto the building next to him, running along the buildings like some giant purple robot ninja… … … (Do comment please) he then catapulted unit 001 off of the building that he was on, down a cross street; the building disintegrated under the immense pressure of the Eva's jump, but it did the trick, the Eva was almost at the catapult!!... … … and then that horrible sound… the sound like a generator powering down… the sound that said the Eva had just run out of power… … … the Massive unit 001 fell out of the air, and screeched to a halt… … …

"NOOOO!!" Misato, Toji, Shinji, and Kensuke all shouted in unison.

"Retract the catapult, NOW!!"

"Yes Misato!!" lieutenant Ibukii Responded rapidly by dropping the catapult, the Eva's upper half had slid to a halt on top of the catapult, and since the Eva's are top Heavy, the Eva fell into the gaping hole left by the missing catapult, the catapult stopped a few hundred feet down the shaft to give the Eva a landing that wouldn't kill the pilot, and his guests… the Catapult proceeded the rest of the way down into N.E.R.V. headquarters undisturbed by whipping angel arms…

"DAMN YOU BOTH!!" Misato swiped a flyswatter across both Toji and Kensuke's faces, turning them both bright red, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! Do you realize that if Shinji hadn't thought to bring you guys into the plug; that if you guys had prevented him from moving, that the entire city would have been leveled?!"

"Yes ma'am…" Kensuke replied humbly, while Toji had different thoughts.

"Wait a minute!! If Shinji hadn't almost landed on us-"

"OH?! You want to get into "what if's"? well, let me think," Misato was obviously pissed at her two biggest fans, " "IF" you hadn't hit Shinji, he would have killed the Angel by now, "IF" you hadn't been out there Shinji would have had a perfect shot at the angels core!! But since you DID hit Shinji, you're sister could be getting ripped in half by the angel right now because he hasn't killed that damn bastard yet!!"

At this statement Toji went very, very pale and started to shake, "Are… … … ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Naw, I'm just fucking with you and your sister killed the angel!" Misato was still full on shouting, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!"

"I…"

"No, stay quiet! If you make another peep, I'll have you arrested for second degree mass destruction."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"You… … … YOU JUST CAN'T!!"

"Oh but can't I? You hit Shinji and therefore caused all the destruction that happened, and then were required to get into the entry plug, which caused all the destruction that is currently happening, so technically, I CAN pin this all on you!"

Toji inhaled and opened his mouth to speak, but Misato pulled out her 9mm pistol and shoved the barrel into his mouth, "I am REALLY not in the mood to keep arguing right now, GOT IT?!" Toji just squeaked and nodded rapidly, Misato then put her pistol away…

"(sigh) well Shinji… looks like they got new battery packs on the Eva… You ready yet?"

Shinji was over in the corner next to Rei's Stretcher, holding her hand, they were whispering things back and forth into each other ears.

"Are you two flirting during an angel attack?!" Misato sounded half pissed, half teasing

"AHH!! NO Misato!!" Shinji jumped up as he screamed "I was just… well… I was just asking Rei a few questions and encouraging her to get better soon… … …"

"… … … fine… pilot to pilot relation's are essential… but try not to flirt during an Angel attack, ok?"

"Yes Misato! … … … wait a minute!!"

"Ok, get to your plug, NOW!"

Shinji almost fell into a fetal position, "Misato… have you had any beer today?"

"… … …" she pulled out her pistol again and fired a few shots at Shinji's feet, causing him to "Dance", "WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Shinji bolted into the plug faster then he normally could have… … …

'Shinji… please… be careful…' Rei thought to herself, 'I feel… … … better when you are around… … … … … please come back soon…'

'Rei… don't worry… I'll be back soon, and I promise I'll help you get better!' if only Shinji knew how much better Rei would have felt if she had heard that thought…

(Listen to "Easier to Run" by "Linkin Park")

The Eva lifted… quickly, without an extra Toji and Kensuke on board. He stopped at the surface… … … he looked around… he took in the destruction that he and the angel had caused… massive footprints speckled the streets, and slash marks were marked as either long gashes in the streets and pavement and buildings, or marked as a building having a slanted top section having been sheered clean off by the angel. It was devastating to see…

'I… I did all this?'

Just as he thought this, a shadow appeared above him… … … he dodged right on instinct, destroying yet another building… … … he looked down, below him was a small group of people… … …among them was a young brown haired girl, with another brown haired girl that was his age… … … it was Hikari and Toji's little sister… they had taken cover instead of running to one of the shelters… … … he forced the Eva to stay still, even though his reflexes and better judgment were telling him to jump as high as he could to dodge the next attack… … … he felt it… the whip lashes across his back… it was horrible… his synch ratio was at 88 percent, and he could practically feel his skin splitting with every hit as he shouted into the loudspeaker through the Eva, "RUN!! RUN YOU IDIOTS RUN!!" they started running, but it would be a while before they were out of the danger zone… he felt the angel stop slashing…

"What… but why did it-? AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

The angel shoved a whip like arm THROUGH the Eva… … … … … he still didn't move…

"I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away… I mustn't RUN AWAY!!" He shouted as the 7th hit went through the Eva's back again, dangerously close to the entry plug…

"Damn… Damnit!... … … DAAAAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOUUUUUU!! !!"

The Eva's Eyes turned red… it wasn't berserk, but Shinji sure as hell was. The Eva slammed its hands into its chest, grabbing the tentacles that were sticking through it, the other teens were out of range… it was time to act. The Eva yanked the tentacles through him further, slamming the angel into his back, its orb against his Eva's Spinal chord… it hurt like hell… but who cared? Not Shinji at that point… he gave the angel some slack, it tried to back away, but he did it again, slamming his back upwards into the angel at the same time the angel was being slammed into his back… it was brutal, over and over… it was almost sawing through the purple Eva. His hands were searing… the plasma like whips were nothing to laugh at when you were trying to keep a hold on them… he let go when the angel finally went limp… a giant dark purple mass of weight… he let the tentacles go… they slid out of the holes in the Eva's chest… he stood the Eva up slowly… dramatically… … … a small box opened… it was Misato's face…

"Good… good work Shinji… but…"

"What's wrong Misato?" he asked tiredly

"You were… absolutely…"

"… … … horrible… I know… I could have killed it faster… I could have saved so much in damage expenses… I could have-"

"No… not horrible… just… so… vicious… are you OK Shinji? I mean, usually your backbone is hidden below a few miles of Shinji."

"No, I'm fine, just- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!"

"HAH! I was wondering how long it would take you to get that one, now, what do you want me to have done to these two?" she tilted the feed (camera) a few inches to find a Kensuke that had his mouth duct-taped, but simply sitting in his chair waving and smiling slightly, whereas Toji was taped, roped to his chair, his hands tied to the chair as well, his eyes taped open and being forced to watch Barney and Teletubbies at the same time!! ( OO OMFG!! THE HORRER!! … I'm evil to Toji, lol - X )

"Uhh… … … I don't know… but I think you've got control of that one for now Misa-"

A screen popped up next to Misato's- "Shinji! LOOK OUT!!" … it was Rei…

"Huh?" Shinji's face was blank as the angels whip seared through the cockpit… … … he could be seen for only a moment more as the plasma engulfed his right arm where the whip had penetrated through the plug… his face was one that was in shock… then the camera died… Misato and Rei looked on in horror as the Angel lifted the Eva… the Eva had gone limp, its head drooping backwards… … … Rei's eyes were wide…

'…No… Shinji no…'

Misato's eyes were no different… … …

The Eva was hanging there limp… the last image of Shinji was of his right arm dissolving into the plasma… the rest of him was most likely no better off… … … but then…

There was an ungodly shriek… a cross between a horror movie scream when someone is about to be killed, a Godzilla roar, and a demonic growl… … … it was coming from the Eva… … … the Angel recoiled, it was in pain from this display of decibels the likes of which it had never heard… it withdrew its whips long enough to realize that the Eva had gone berserk… but when lashed out with another attack, the Eva caught its tentacles… … … The Eva was showing no mercy, it was crushing the sensitive nerves at the ends of its plasma like whips, it made that god-awful noise again and jumped high up into the air, still holding the tentacles… it crossed them in mid air, and landed on the angels back, the whips had crossed around the angels neck… if it had one… Unit one was being cruel, very… very cruel… it was pulling the tendrils just tight enough so that they were burning slowly through the shell of the angel… the scent of searing hair was in the air… (An angels shell would be maid out of calcium, and if I remember my biology right, so is human hair)… it was a cruel thing to watch… it would be like someone suffocating you with your own arms while you were holding a curling iron… … … it was burning through what would be the angels neck, the angel screaming and trying to thrash all the while, but to no avail, the screams went unheard as they were lost to the choking noise of the angel gargling its own blood, it stopped the thrashing when it realized that it simply sped up the process and pained it even more… … … … … (Please, imagine yourself in this position… if it gave you chills, that's the image I was looking for, if not… well… then I'll rewrite it so that it does! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!!)… … … after a few more moments passed… the angels head slid off with a sickening sliding noise, then a loud thud… … … as the head hit the city streets… … … the Eva let go of the whips as the body began to spasm …twitch and convulse… … …

)))))))))))))))))))

"Where… Where am I?" Shinji whispered to the darkness…

"You are in the N.E.R.V. secret hospital under the geofront… were running a few tests on you that might kill you…"

"WHA-? I cant feel my arm… what… what happened to me?... … … uhh…" Shinji looked at his arm… it was silver, with pieces jutting out at odd angles… and it was obviously mechanical… there was a chunk of something being shoved into it by a machine… it was suddenly pain beyond pain… … … And then… he passed out… … …

)))))))))))))))))))

… … … wetness… … … he felt a warm wetness on his chest… had someone spilled something on him? Or was it… something else… … … a sound… like a squeak… … … almost silent, but still audible since there was absolutely no other sound in the… wherever he was… … … he opened his eyes to see a … patch of blue… an almost grey blue… … … he still couldn't feel his right arm… 'Best not… to move it…' he thought to himself. He felt it for a moment… it was flesh again… 'Was it all a dream?'

He reached up slowly with his left hand and set it on the grey blue patch… it looked at him and… it was Rei… … … Rei Ayanami… … … her eyes were red from crying… and wide from shock…

"Shi… Shinji?"

"… … … … … Hi Rei…" he BARELY managed to get out… next thing he knew he was being grabbed tightly around the neck… not in an attack… but in an overly enthusiastic hug…

'W-w-wait… this … is Rei? ... … …' he slowly wrapped his left arm around her back, returning the gesture tentatively… … … she was crying still… quietly… but there was no doubt about it… that was the wet warmth that he had felt… was her tears… … …

"Rei… what… what's wrong?"

"I… … … I though I had lost you… the last thing I saw was your arm dissolving… I feared for your life … … … I… I thought that the rest of you had vanished as well… … … and… then My eyes began to leak… I can not get them to stop… … … it was a problem while you were I thought you were gone… … … and it was worse when they found you alive… … … but it felt different… like … the world had put itself back together again… then they said you weren't going to live… and the first feeling came back again… … … and now…" her tears came in a fresh wave… … … "The second feeling has come back… now that you are awake…" and then… … … she smiled… … … out right… … … to him… and him alone… … …

It was beautiful… … … her soft pale skin practically glowed in the dim light… her deep crimson eyes hypnotic in his semi-conscious state… … … her hair… … … absolutely stunning… … … simple… yet… unique in so many ways… … … he pressed his hand to her cheek… … … she blushed lightly… though, if anyone else had seen it besides him, they wouldn't have noticed it…

"Rei… were you… were you worried about me?"

"I… I don't know… I believe… I believe that I was… … … but… … … why?"

Shinji's body stopped responding to his mind… it was responding to another part of his body… … …

"Why? … … … Rei… It… It's called love…" He moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and pulled her into a gentle kiss… … … … …

Shinji thought to himself: 'AHHHHHHHH!! Where the hell did that come from?! I mean, I wanted to, but I wouldn't actually do THAT!!' (Referring to the kiss)

'I know… so I took over for you… until you grow a spine, I'll be doing that rather often…' a voice… not from the back of his head… not from between his legs… but what felt like from his arm… … … they parted, both blushing harder then either of them had ever blushed before, though their expressions were both rather blank… … … until… the blackness closed in from the edges of his eyes… until he could see no more… … …

)))))))))))))))))))

He woke up in the back of Misato's car… they were on the road… though it wasn't Misato driving… at least, there was no screeching of tires or swerving… and they were stopping occasionally as though at red lights… he kept his eyes closed…

"So, Misa, why did you want me to drive again?" … it was Kaji… … … Ryoji Kaji… … … why was he driving?

"Because… I couldn't drive right now if I wanted to… … … I'm too shaken up…"

"What exactly did they do to him that made you pull him out of the hospital pointing a gun at anyone who tried to stop you? Oh! Rei, are you Ok back there?"

"I am fine. Thank you." So that's what it was… he was laying on a soft pillow of some sort, and it was warm… it must be… Rei's lap… … … his head was on Rei's lap… … …

"They… Sob they were running tests on him! They were running tests that could've killed him!! They were using him like a fucking lab rat!! Why the hell would Gendo let them do that?! His own son!!"

"CALM DOWN!!" Shinji shouted… … …

Everyone in the car looked at him… he had actually meant to shout out that time.

"You're awake?!" Misato and Kaji both said at the same time. Rei simply gave him one of those smiles that no one else can see… one of those minute smiles that anyone else wouldn't have noticed… … …

"That's good to- SHIT!!" a screech of tires… no crash… but he was flung into the back of the seats, then into the floor of the car in the back seat… … … he blacked out… again…

'Man… this is really getting aggravating…' he thought…

'Tell me about it' his arm thought back…

)))))))))))))))))))

(Take note, this entire conversation will all take place in Shinji's head.)

'Gahh… where am I now? … … …'

'I do not know. I have not been outside of the laboratory since the final battle.'

'WHO KEEPS DOING THAT?!' he thought loud enough for his head to ring from it… … …

'I am you. The part of you that has been added to the original you.'

'Wha-?'

'Tap your right arm on the frame of the bed.' (In my stories they have mattresses, I don't like the idea of sleeping on the floor, lol)

He did… it clanged loudly… … …

'Ow… now please don't do that again.' The other voice said.

'What… are you?'

'I am a piece of the All-Spark. I will only be able to tell you what to do… shortly after that, my A.I. programming will be obsolete. Will you listen please?'

'Do I have a choice? You are in my head after all…'

'I will not give the information unless ordered to. If you do not wish to listen, it is against my programming to tell you against your will.'

'… … …so… I guess… tell me then?'

'As you wish. I have reactivated your gross and fine motor skills in your right arm. You can move it now. Now, please test it out for a moment… … … good. Approximately 50 years ago a battle between humans and cybertronians, the humans and the Autobots were waging a war against the Decepticons. In the final battle, one Samuel Witwicky (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) shoved the rest of me, the Allspark, that is, into the chest of Megatron. This resulted in Megatron's death. There was a small piece of the Allspark left. That small piece, which is me, is now the core and power source of your right arm. Do you have any spare machinery, machinery that you do not use?'

'Uh… my cell phone I guess… it's the phone that never rings… … …'

'Force your fingers together. Pointer and middle finger as one, and ring and pinky finger as the other. The thumb will be its own unit. As soon as you do this-' He did, and as soon as he did, those combinations fused into three finger like things, and a metal spike came out of the center of his hand, it, and his fingers were metallic again. (If you have seen the transformers movie, it looks like Frenzy's machine gun, you know, fingers back, barrel out, accept, a spike instead of a barrel.)

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'

'That is supposed to happen. Now stab your cell phone. Think of one of four things. Offence, defense, range, or movement. Range would be the best for this particular object. He did so… the cell phones parts shifted and rearranged… it now looked like a supped up tazer attached to his arm… there was a small arch or electricity coming out of the tip. He simply squeezed what his fingers felt like and a jolt of electricity flew from the tip, shorting out the ceiling fan… … …

'You have the general idea, am I correct?'

'Ya… … … I guess so… … …'

'Thank you for listening Shinji Ikari. I have filled out my purpose.'

'Wait, does this mean that you're leaving me?!'

'It does.'

'But… then… who will I talk to?'

'… … … … …Rei.'

'Wait… what do you mean by that? … … … hello? ... … … are you still there? ... … … aw man… now what? …' he willed his hand to close… … …it did… and the pieces of his cell phone fell as bits and pieces to the floor on the side of his bed… … …

'Why… why me? Why do I always get stuck with the people who abandon me? First my own father, then this machine? What next… … … Rei? … … …'

At that moment… Rei came into his room quietly… … … "Shinji? Are you awake?" she leaned down close to him… as though she was going to kiss him… but then didn't … … … she slid her skirt off, then unbuttoned her school shirt… then laid down next to him… he only then realized that he was in nothing but his underwear… … … he swallowed… willing himself not to do anything stupid… … … he knew that he could easily take advantage of her… he knew she wouldn't tell anyone… but that wouldn't be right… just because she wouldn't tell didn't mean that he should just have his way with her… … … she rolled on to her side and put her arm across his chest… … … and one leg across his… she was so… … … … cold… … … like she had been sitting in ice water… … … Shinji wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close… tight to his body… … … she gasped quietly, not having expected him to be awake… … … but then she snuggled in close to him… she didn't know what snuggling was, but that's what she was doing… … … Shinji could feel her bandages… they were many, and in many places, but he didn't care… he could feel her silken undergarments against his skin… but more importantly to him, he could feel her skin against his… it was what he had been wanting since the first angel he had fought, to be able to be close to her… this close… … … and now… here he was… … … and there his consciousness went… his last coherent thought:

'This is going to change EVERYTHING I've ever know… I can turn any machine into a weapon… and I ACTUALY have a GIRLFRIEND NOW!! Well… at least… I think I do… I'll talk to her about it in the morning…'

"Good night… Rei…"

"Good Night Shinji… … …" She kissed him on the cheek… he kissed her on the lips in return… … … and shortly after that… they were asleep, Rei being warmed by Shinji's body heat… … … and Shinji being soothed by Reis melodic gentle breaths across his chest… and her heart beat that he could hear, as it was the only other noise in the entire room… but if he had listened closer, he would have heard Misato and Kaji talking quietly about the second child, also described as the demon, was scheduled to arrive the next day… … …

)))))))))))))))))))

Ok, for those of whom thought I fell of the face of the earth… well… I kinda did for a while, but I'm back in action!! So, P.M. me, I would enjoy that… … … oh, and I'll probably have three different first chapters of different stories in the next week or so, so keep a window open (Internet window) for me… never know, I may just sneak in a chapter through said open window - ;/


End file.
